


leave behind your traces

by applemoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemoon/pseuds/applemoon
Summary: Kyungsoo likes spoiling Junmyeon, but it's even better with Minseok there.





	leave behind your traces

Kyungsoo notices when Junmyeon shudders in his arms, how he presses back into him. "Need something?" he asks, as if it wasn't entirely obvious. Kisses the side of his neck to make him squirm, make him want more.

Minseok watches them from an arm's length away, head buried in a pillow, sharp eyes on Junmyeon's face. There's a small smile on his lips, so Kyungsoo pets down from Junmyeon's waist to his hip, reaches around. He's soft where Kyungsoo touches over his underwear.

"Will you watch?" Junmyeon asks, cupping a hand over Kyungsoo's before it sneaks into his underwear. It's not directed at Kyungsoo.

Minseok shakes his head slightly, says, "Not in the mood to see your dick." Junmyeon deflates, sulks a little at that, makes Minseok say, "That wasn't a no."

Kyungsoo understands what Junmyeon doesn't, knows what Junmyeon doesn't, detaches from Junmyeon for a second to pull their blanket up over their waists. Minseok gets cold easily, needs his space so he doesn't share theirs, has his own, neatly folded and stored away with a sachet of lavender for when he sleeps over.

"Just like that," Minseok says, tucks a hand under his cheek, trains his gaze on Junmyeon's face again. "Make him come, Kyungsoo."

He's not a dirty talker, only forward about what he likes, what's going to happen between them. It's not dirty talk, yet Kyungsoo doesn't need to look to know Junmyeon is flushing, in anticipation and under the heaviness of Minseok's gaze. He brushes his fingers over Junmyeon's crotch again, caresses him over the fabric until his cock starts getting hard, until he hears Junmyeon holding back a gasp.

Minseok doesn't say anything, doesn't tell him to be loud, neither does Kyungsoo. They learned the hard way that Junmyeon monitors himself too much when they comment, treats sex as a performance, his reactions as something to please them with when he's supposed to let go and enjoy himself.

Kyungsoo shifts slightly, closer to Junmyeon, kisses the nape of his neck as his fingers stroke down his balls, press into the spot behind them. Junmyeon swallows this time, tells him how good it feels and presses back into Kyungsoo, into his fingers, tries to find purchase in the sheets. Traps Kyungsoo's hand between his thighs when he increases the pressure. Relaxes a little when Minseok reaches out, takes his hand after touching his cheek.

Kyungsoo imagines Junmyeon's smile, a little embarrassed but content, moves his hand back up when Junmyeon's thighs give way, finds him fully hard. He pulls Junmyeon's underwear down just enough to make his cock slip out, spits into his palm and listens to Junmyeon's breath catching when he palms the tip of his cock, gets it wet, massages it with his fingertips. He adds more spit, starts stroking him leisurely. Junmyeon's gone quiet, and Kyungsoo has to strain his ears to hear Minseok whispering to Junmyeon, telling him about his day. Junmyeon's free hand, the one not holding Minseok's, finds Kyungsoo's, and for a while, they stroke his cock together, unhurried. It's no wonder Minseok's eyes slip shut with how quiet they are.

Junmyeon's hand moves away then, to hold Minseok's with both of his. He starts bucking his hips, asks Kyungsoo to slick him up again, fucks into his fist when he did. It's Kyungsoo's favourite part; when Junmyeon loses himself to the sensations, starts chasing his own pleasure. He strokes him faster, until he feels the strain in his arm, hears Junmyeon's breathing picking up. He ignores his arm, keeps up the pace, is rewarded with Junmyeon panting his name, keeps stroking, stroking, stroking, thinks he should probably take them up on their offer to work out with him once or twice a week if it helps with his stamina in bed. Maybe he should just do this more often.

"Kyungsoo, stop, I don't want to come yet," Junmyeon whispers then.

Kyungsoo stills his hand around his cock, holds it, feels it pulsing. It's Junmyeon's thing, delaying his orgasms, letting them ebb away, build anew, and Kyungsoo is happy to indulge him when they have the time. He's grateful for the short break, too. He withdraws his hand to stretch it, traces over his hipbone, palms his tummy until Junmyeon asks him to continue jerking him off. Kyungsoo presses his forehead into Junmyeon's back, inhales his scent there and starts stroking his cock again, gets him fully hard once more before he slows down. He likes feeling the silky skin, the pulsing, the twitches. Junmyeon tells him how much he likes it, when to go faster or slower, doesn't buck his hips again as they settle into an alternating rhythm of slow, then quick strokes.

Somehow Minseok wakes up, inches close enough to kiss Junmyeon, holds his face like a precious treasure, kisses Junmyeon breathless as Kyungsoo tightens his strokes this time, quickens them too. Junmyeon starts babbling against Minseok's mouth when he's close again, loses all coherency, giggles when Kyungsoo moans into his neck as he pushes his butt back against where Kyungsoo's hot and hard by now, too.

When Junmyeon comes it's against Minseok's mouth, small moans catching in his throat as he spills into Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo gives him a few seconds, then throws the blanket off them, the cool air of their bedroom pleasant on his heated skin. He sits up and watches his boyfriends kiss for a while, Minseok's hands buried in Junmyeon's hair now, until he gets up to wash his hands and to find a bowl to fill with warm water, a small towel to wipe the worst away.

"Did you not put a towel on the sheets," Minseok asks, incredulous, as Kyungsoo cleans the sheets and Junmyeon who just blinks at them, tired and sated.

"Worry about your side of the bed," Kyungsoo says but leans over Junmyeon, avoiding the wet spot on the sheets, to kiss Minseok when he's done. "Did you have a good time?"

Minseok just hums, smiles wide and raises up to peck him one last time before he snuggles back into his blanket.

Junmyeon looks half asleep under Kyungsoo so he brushes the sweaty hair off his forehead and kisses him on the corner of his mouth, wishes him a good night before he finds the blanket and covers them both again. He turns so his back is against Junmyeon's side—he likes to sleep on his back for unfathomable reasons—and thinks he hears him sleepily, unnecessarily whispering "thanks for taking such good care of me" before he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this and you read it, huh
> 
> (please don't call anyone a dom/sub or top/bottom, thanks)
> 
> let me know if you liked it!


End file.
